


If utopia exists

by moonstruckswans



Category: The Blacklist (US TV)
Genre: F/F, Headcanon, Oneshot, indirect mention of aram mojtabai, mention of tom keen, you can read lizvabi as romantic if you want or platonic if you prefer that, you can tell that i'm not a writer lol but someone got to deliver those lizvabi crumbs to the public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:46:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29919159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonstruckswans/pseuds/moonstruckswans
Summary: Set after 8.04. Elizabeth Keen takes her daughter Agnes to the person nobody would expect her to go to. Her former colleague, friend, and possible love interest: Samar Navabi. The reason you haven't seen the Keen girls for nearly 5 episodes, and likely for more is because they're settling down on an island with Samar. They've a dog and live in a cute garden by the river, a perfect place to raise a little girl. Headcanon says so.
Relationships: Agnes Keen & Elizabeth Keen, Agnes Keen & Other(s), Elizabeth Keen & Samar Navabi, Elizabeth Keen/Samar Navabi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	If utopia exists

**Author's Note:**

> Samar's memory loss from season 6 isn't included, because I honestly don't know how to write that in, and I don't want to risk representing a mental illness in a wrong way. Samar is hence in the hiding for some other reasons, but it doesn't have much importance to the story. English is also my third language, and I can't write a fanfic to save my life, but Lizvabi nation I'm doing this for you. I apologise in advance if there’s any spelling errors.

_‘’Mommy, where are we going?’’_ The little girl laying besides Elizabeth asked curiously.

She had just been reunited with her mother, after a day that was rather traumatising. Liz shifted her head on the tiny couch that she had shamelessly robbed from the man with the fedora hat. Despite all the chaos, all the violence, all the danger, when she looked at Agnes she felt at peace. In that moment the taskforce had taken her in, she realised that this couldn’t keep happening. She had to choose, she couldn’t jeopardise her daughter’s life for vengeance.

She knew what she had to do, she knew who she had to seek, she knew where to go. Elizabeth formed a careful smile. Agnes couldn’t possibly remember the person they’re about to see, but some connections and relationships last for lifetimes.

 _‘’Home. Sweetie, we’re going to find our home’’_ she whispered to her daughter.

The private jet landed on some deserted island that one couldn’t place on the map. It was hidden somewhere in the Indian ocean, and it was the perfect hideout for two wanted agents. Elizabeth took Agnes’s tiny hand in hers, holding her tightly with no intention of ever letting go. She carried their baggage of resources in the other. She had managed to collect important belongings from their apartment before the feds had managed to reach there.

Liz couldn’t remember the last time she had been so close to untouched nature. There were no sirens, no busy humans trying to force their way through a crowd. They could hear grasshoppers clicking in the dry but fertile air, and the large masses of high grass surrounding them seemed to be a home for unwelcomed creatures. The sun was burning them, but in a way that reminds you of the end before the beginning.

They followed a path of gravel that curved itself gently through the refreshing greenery. It had been occasionally cleared, that much was certain. Agnes started babbling about the dream she had earlier that night, and Liz was amused by the fantasy of a 6-year-old. She could sense that her daughter was getting exhausted, but she knew exactly what she had to do to divert her from giving in to the crankiness. Liz started narrating her a story about her own childhood, and before they knew it they were standing in front of a small cottage.

A little puppy found its way to them, and its joyous wooing sound suggested that it’s not often it get visitors. Agnes giggled and sat down on the trimmed gras to welcome him into her arms. She patted him and Liz glanced down at her daughter with utmost admiration.

 _‘’What’s your name?’’_ Agnes asked the little fellow who had settled down in her lap, expecting him to respond back. _‘’Mara’’_ a familiar voice said from a few meters away. Liz registered the sound and quickly shifted her head in search for a figure she so desperately yearned to see.

There she was. Her skin had gotten slightly more tanned, her curls were messier, and she had aged a bit since the last time she saw her, but still as beautiful as she was the first time she had laid an eye on her. Well, perhaps when she knew she was to be trusted. Her instincts had been wrong, and she was glad to be defeated.

Liz dropped her baggage and ran straight into the woman she thought she had lost. She wrapped her arms around her neck, and felt two hands making its way around her own waist.

Liz carefully pulled away and met those dark captivating eyes with hers. _‘’I’ve missed you’’_ she managed to find those words, and the lady in front of her formed a hopeful smile. _‘’I’ve missed you too, Liz’’_ she responded.

Liz assumed that she was trying to process this moment in her head, because expecting to see her old friend and her goddaughter hadn’t exactly been a realistic dream for her. Until now. Samar didn’t know what they were doing there, but she was certain the reason was sufficient. No way Liz would come this far and put her life at risk unless it was something important. She got an impression that they had plenty of time to talk it out, and hence brushed off the questions for the moment being.

Nobody would find them here, and that was the purpose of the island in the first place. Nobody would expect Elizabeth to take Agnes there. Nobody would expect them to be together. How she had found Samar when nobody else is able to is a story she had plenty of time to tell her friend.

Agnes looked up to the two grown women standing in front of her. She squinted with her eyes, trying to avoid the strong light reflecting from the sun far behind them. _‘’Mommy, who is that?’’_ , she asked. Agnes had seen her face before, she couldn’t exactly put a finger on where and when, but she felt strangely familiar. _‘_

 _’Honey, this is Samar. Samar Navabi’’_. Liz tasted her own words and saying that name after so long felt like a burden had been removed from her shoulder. Samar’s eyes were filled with tears, she was never the expressive kind, but she couldn’t hold back. Especially not after seeing her goddaughter again, an adorable little thing who had grown up in a frustratingly fast way.

 _‘’From the pictures?’’_ Agnes responded, and shifted her curious eyes from the former Mossad agent to her mother. _‘’Yes, from the pictures.’’_ Samar didn’t know if she should approach Agnes, it was uncertain how the child felt about a woman she only recognised from pictures her mother had shown her. Would the little girl be terrified if she ran towards her and picked her up in her arms?

Agnes made it easy for Samar when she made her way up from the gras and took small steps towards her. Samar bended down and took her goddaughter into her arms. It reminded her of the day she had first held her, pledged to protect this innocent life no matter what, guard her with every fibre of her being, and to be her second mother.

 _‘’Do you remember me?’’ ‘’No, but I know I can trust you.’’_ Samar was astounded to hear such wise words from such a young child. However, she wasn’t entirely surprised, knowing what Agnes had been through, and certainly not considering her genetics.

Liz on the other side was bit bummed. It was never supposed to come to this point, that her daughter would be able to read humans, to be able to distinguish so naturally who to trust and who to stay away from. Yet, she felt relieved that her daughter had a quality that didn’t strike herself as often as it should. To survive in their world, it was necessary. But not anymore.

In that moment she had found Tom’s washer she knew what she had to do. Things went sideways, and it was time to take Agnes to the beach. She should’ve done it ages ago, but it was better late than never. Not knowing the answers did bother her, but it wasn’t something she would give up her lifeline for. She could still give Agnes the fighting chance neither one of her parents got.

She couldn’t think of anyone else that she wants to raise Agnes with than Samar. They always balanced each other quite well, and Liz needed someone who could see right through her soul and see her for who she really was. The only alive person who could do that was the woman playing with Agnes and Mara.

Her daughter is going to grow up in a safe environment with a sense of stability, and when the time is right, they would consider going back. If they ever wanted to go back. The small cosy cottage by the river with a large garden of all kinds of flowers wasn’t exactly something she wanted to run away from.

If utopia existed this might just be that. 

**Author's Note:**

> I made a tweet the other day about Lizvabi raising Agnes on an island, and a lot of people encouraged me to write a fanfic about it. Especially thanks to Gabi, Saf, Laura and Georgia. I haven't written a creative text in a very long time. My English is a bit rusty, as it's not the language I use on a daily basis. This is also the first piece I write for this fandom. This oneshot is dedicated to all the Lizvabi warriors out there who have made headcanon their canon. Happy international women's day!


End file.
